hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24
Is the twelveth and final episode of second season Chess Legends and the twenty-fourth episode in the series. Fatima Legends uses her power to kill all demon leaders, in her roaring taunt all of them are dead except Yewas Legends. She saves Mante Legends as he proceed to move to stop Yewas Legends that he can destroy his city after he died as the freed prisoners shock and said "Jayveees Yewas!". 'Events' *The first appearance of Laghari Legends. *Lie Coward, Ordinary Song, Replica, Flux, Haul Jelly and Stream Monstrosity are introduced. *Fatima Legends destroys Four demon leaders, but Yewas Legends also eliminates all prisoners sent by Arances Legends. *Nortis Legends and others were saved while Mante Legends is chasing Yewas Legends with Fatima Legends. *The Akai Sankarea Pass is located and explored it is says that there's the original thirty pieces is for Range Adventurer Pieces series. *The Deadly Match is for Yewas Legends and Mante Legends battles for one game only. *Yewas Legends' past is finally revealed when he is dying. *The Balhikor City was secured and end it reigning of demons. *Mante Legends and his alliance were going to Lazzigal Island City to find the next Sacred Legends. *Some pieces reaches Level 2. *Some pieces reaches Level 3. 'Prologue' Yewas Legends successfully defeats Nortis Legends, then he moves to his own hideout decide to destroy its own hideout for keeping his identities. But he Blueprints is escaping, they taken back Fatima Legends to the city and the demon city Davao is exploded however Yewas Legends flying and he wants to chase to the pass which it has red mountains called Akai Sankarea Pass. Yewas Legends explains that this these pieces he trained also uses a training camp of eighteen pieces of the deceased Bago Legends also Mante Legends found out also from Adjaua Legends' pieces trains here. 'Akai Sankarea Pass' Meanwhile Gaharol Legends discuss with the twins about Akai Sankarea pass. She says this is the default location of the thirty pieces that this is really hot mountain looks like abandoned by the mountain bandits. Most of the traders cannot pick them and failed to the pass. Also she heard the news about someone who picks the six pieces that will be Adjaua Legends because this is his starter, then Bago Legends picks all of the left but he had 3/4 of his own. But the 1/4 must giving it to Yewas Legends this is she witness the whole story. The archer name Adjaua Legends is moving to the direction of Bilaotipledio Legends that will the storm learned that the capturer's movement is followed. After that Storm Pablo was really commanded by "that legend" to execute him to bring back the stolen six pieces. But it was destroyed by Fatima Legends, thanks to her dog Anghel because he alerting them that there's the storm and detecting Steve Legends' party. 'Bago Legends goal' His goal is to steal all of thirty pieces to become the next demon lord. He was after Supremo Legends but it alter and stolen by that Yewas Legends. Yewas Legends defeats Bago Legends by battle and got losing six pieces, all of them are inspired to him in demonic ways. Also he was also beaten by Adjaua Legends and also lost six pieces that also loyal to him. A loyalty is become stronger and skill change it is also learned by winning the fight in Survival Mode only eighteen pieces left but after that he was killed by starvation as human. 'Catacyclism' Yewas Legends making a tirade to Mante Legends it was long ago that the person who can't sense fear is none other than Mante Legends. He explained why he doesn't making fear? "Because I don't know you, and I can't thinking of you". Mante Legends replied. "Well then" Yewas Legends causing his anguish and now making a fight here in this pass. 'Deadly Final Battle' Yewas Legends reveals his six pieces are Lie Coward, Ordinary Song, Replica, Flux, Haul Jelly and his ace is Stream Monstrosity that the skill is Supernova a Yewas Legends signature move to the enemies. Mante Legends is dealing with new changes hanging on it. The wind crossed the left to the water and the consequence of shame around anything on his mind. A deadly battle consist only one game, my mind must be two but this is only one and also this battle is very long and interesting so let's begin to this. 'Early Game' Mante Legends face is agressive over again that also Yewas Legends oh he doesn't nervous because the demons are no heart and already dying. The moves of his hands are burning through fear and might be shed to ashes. Mante Legends come into mind when the fire is taking over the intruders but it shielded like a swordsman with shield to prevent dragon's fire breath. 'Middle Game' Yewas Legends owns the middle game that Mante Legends was caught by a trap maybe plunder if you're mistake. Mante Legends is nice of defending but it was futile for him to caught red-handed . This will be the plan failure of Mante Legends so he make his another plan to repel his move. Mostly the kills is some of Mante Legends' pieces while about Yewas Legends pieces is impossible to settle a score. 'End Game' We have evolve skill fighting and Mante Legends witnesses the three demonic skills who destroyed the fight on the forest with Storm Pablo. Lie Coward, Replica and Haul Jelly are the one who was used by Yewas Legends. Mante Legends makes a terrible move to him and prove that one day the scariest person of all is not just Yewas Legends. He shocked that he heard the voice made by Mante Legends coming its mind and starting to shake in presence of arrogance. Yewas Legends using phobia to this person who plays in front of him but it resist and reflects to him. A substitute pieces is used and finally captures Yewas Legends. 'Resolution' When Yewas Legends is going to end up his life, he recall all of his past from the year before he died. 'Past' In 1982: He was born by Hades and Marionette a family couple who revealed to conquers the Heathen Republic of Balhikor. In his three years old he learn to know and baptised. In his five years he can talk properly in English. In six years he can study his subject till twelveth year. In the age of thirteen he can learn his magic called fire element and he college high school in the age of sixteen. In the age of seventeen he meet his biological brother Arganum Yewas in the city of Lazzigal and having a party until his eighteen birthday. And in the age of eighteen years in the night he met Bago Legends and took a gun to shot Yewas Legends. And he remember that why he was revived by Supremo Legends. In 2000: In the new year, he is originally the living demon in the day and reborn, he forgot his family, friends and also for himself but his real name still in contact. He just trained with his fire element in hell for decades also he trains the more powerful emotional skill called Phobia, he learned it when he was five years old in his death bed. He can fear the people who was the way to him and making to repel their voice onto him. He is showing no mercy to the fearless person who also makes the way and really bad to him. In 2012: He met Bago Legends and the Four demon leaders who make a meeting for destroying all of Monarchiya arny alone. He also met Mante Legends for the first when he come to scare them, "I'm here to talk to Mante Legends' father" but he interrupt by Mante Legends without knowing uxurious. He laugh to this person in from of him and taunting him to take out the fear but... 'Epilogue' When Mante Legends said that you're really a human he unleashing his ability "reveal your motive" but it doesn't work so Yewas Legends run out to take away from him, it takes five seconds and boom it is the rally cry that the red sky turns to white sky and admit that Yewas Legends is now dead drowned to the sea that is later Lazzigal City. 'Ending' Nortis Legends was safe to Blueprints. When you want to remember how did they save him, Arances Legends was worrying if Nortis Legends is one of them but he is faint unless so he brought him to save. And other two persons Adjaua Legends and Steve Legends aided him to guard. And the Blueprints is running also he follows Yewas Legends with Fatima Legends and Mante Legends to the Akai Sankarea Pass. In the next day, Gaharol Legends and the twins Cambria Legends and Calibri Legends are happy and shout that this city is now safe and thanks to Mante Legends that he fulfilled her wish. Mante Legends and friends returns to Balhikor City for celebration a party, the king remarks that this city is now safe and sound and there is also the past about this city. This city is also the pawn of Monarchiya locations as Gaharol Legends explained that this church that caused Mante Legends is that Balhikor Shrine can convert person with no sense of knowledge will convert and changes or improving his appearance to appelations. The eye color is turn violet commonly a purple for beautiful creatures. The kings said that Akai Sankarea is the waging of war before conquering this city by the leader named Port'u Real. He killed both Hades and Marionette in the fight this is caused of this person for plotting a revenge to them. Gaharol Legends had the idea for Mante Legends. She holds Mante Legends to the bedroom where to find the truth. "What are you doing?" Mante Legends asks she said "just wait". They're inside the bedroom and the two make an appeal lying on that bed. Outside the city there's the average girl in the right pace wearing a blue chinese cap, light blue hair and later a white face. A most beautiful girl make her first appearance when she look to Balhikor Castle waiting them to leave to her homeland that is actually their next target to find her. That girl must be the Sacred Legends and who is she? This episode ends up and finishes the Balhikor Arc. The next arc Lazzigal Arc is released on March 3, 2013. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc